Interviewed
by Masih
Summary: These are fics where I interview the Pevencie kids. The fifth chapter will have my interviewing them all together and the rest are you guys request for me to interview others.
1. Edmund

**Edmund interviewed by myself**

**W****hat was your first thought when you met Professor Kirke's house keeper?**

"Heh, weeellllll, my first thought was, 'Well she's a bucket of sunshine."

**What will you name your kids?**

"Name my kids?... Well, I'll tell you what I won't name them! I hate those bible names that parents seem to love to name their children now days. Just the other day I was at a dinner party with mum and she and this lady were talking and finally the lady's kids came to her and she introduce them to mum as, 'This is Grace, Mercy and Truth and Justice is on the way.' (She said the last part in reference to her baby belly.) But I was thinking, 'Why don't you name them what they really are? Like, "This is Vengeance, Greed and Sloth, and Deception is on the way, and over there is… Satin! Satin! Satin! Get over here!"'

"But you asked what I would name them. I'd probably name them old names like Alexander the Great or Jessica the Mediocre or Timmy the bed-wetter."

**What did you think when Arthur called Susan Phyllis?**

"'Oh Aslan help us. Why did she have to get mixed up with this weird boy? Why not someone who was at least more attractive?'"

**Who do you say Aslan is?**

"My Savior."

**What was your hardest task as boy king?**

"Well it was all hard, but I'd say having to fight wars while simultaneously making sure Susan didn't get mixed up with any bad men like that Prince Rabadash."

**Do you ever wish you could talk your brother's place?**

"Hell no! Have you ever seen those girls practically drool over Peter's body like he was some god?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be doing one for every one of the Pevencies and I know I should have started with either Peter or Lucy but I couldn't resist doing my favorite first :p<strong>

**But a Jernalist/reporter is what I accually do in the real world even though I'm just 14 almost 15, so this is kind of like a sneek peek in to my life.**

**Please Review!**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile page that asks "what quote should I do next?" I need you guys to vote on it so I can have some direction. So please do that, thanks.**


	2. Lucy

**Lucy interviewed by myself**

**W****hat was your first thought when you met Professor Kirke's house keeper?**

"'She doesn't look very nice...'"

**What will you name your kids?**

"Well, a boy I'd name after my good friend Tumnus and girl after Lillian. I've always loved the name Lillian."

**What did you think when Arthur called Susan Phyllis?**

"Well after I stopped cracking up, I thought, 'Oh Alsan, poor Susan. What are Peter and Edmund going to do?"

**Who do you say Aslan is?**

"My Best Friend! My confidont, my hope."

**What was your hardest task as girl queen?**

"Well, I'm a very giving and cairing person and I had to realize that I couldn't help everyone in their time of hardship. Also, making sure Susan didn't go over bord with the balls, parties and what not."

**Do you ever wish you could talk your sister's place?**

"Well, um, no. Being the older queen means you have to take care of balls, parties, guests, mantaining a good image for Narnia and so on and so forth. I don't want to be in Susan's place... Well, I'd take her beauty... Other than that, I wouldn't want to be in her place."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Lucy's interview. She's a sweet girl, it was fun talking with her...<strong>

**Next is Susan then Peter then all of them. Also I got a request from PhillepMarcusThomas to do a Eustace Clarence Scrub and a Digory Kirke interview, so those will be up after that. If anyone else has a request on who to interview next, now's the time to ask.**

**Also I have a poll on my profile page that asks "what quote should I do next?" I need you guys to vote on it so I can have some direction. So please do that, thanks.**

**Please Review!**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


	3. Susan

**Susan interviewed by myself**

**What was your first thought when you met Professor Kirke's house keeper?**

"'Oh my gosh! This lady looks smart and logical only thing wrong is she's way out dated.'"

**What will you name your kids?**

"What I would name my kids? Oh my gosh! I've wondered that myself ever since Edmund was born! Probably Justin Parker or Kevin Michael for a boy and Anna Marie or Sophia Grace for a girl. I think those are really cute names!"

**What did you think when Arthur called you Phyllis?**

"I dearly hoped that Peter and Edmund wouldn't react to it."

**Who do you say Aslan is?**

"A talking lion?"

**What was your hardest task as girl queen?**

"Planning the perfect balls and parties! It was very heard but I loved the challenge, and all my balls and parties where a success! Everyone enjoyed them! Though, they haven't said or done anything, I think Peter, Edmund and Lucy think I went a little over board with them, but they're simpletons so I don't pay much attention to them and what they think."

**Do you ever wish you could talk your sister's place?**

"Oh no! I wouldn't trade my position for the world! I loved what I did as Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>So the interviews will come in this order:<strong>

**1. Peter**

**2. all Pevencie kids**

**3. Eustace Scrub**

**4. Proffecer Digory Kirke**

**5. Jill Poll**

**6. Reepicheep**

**7. Trumpkin**

**8. Puddleglum (I'm going to have the *BEST* time writing his interview.)**

**9. Caspian**

**If any one has anyone else they want interviewed, I'd be happy to add them to the list.**

**Remember, I have a poll on my profile page for what quote story to do next and I have two votes so I need someone to off set them so I know what I should do first. Thanks for the votes!**

**I promise to have the next chapters and (in my "10 Dumb Laws" fic's situation) rewriten chapters when I get home Monday after next.**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


	4. Peter

**Peter interviewed by myself**

**What was your first thought when you met Professor Kirke's house keeper?**

"I thought, 'Who'd what to live with looking at that face all the time?' I know that wasn't very nice but, damn, no one can read my mind!"

**What will you name your kids?**

"What? Isn't this a question you should be asking my sisters? Oh you did? Edmund too? And he answered well? Well, I'll try to give it my best shot… uh… Rover?... *Eczema?

**What did you think when Arthur called Susan Phyllis?**

"Oh wow, that question is a good question. I thought, 'What the hell?'"

**Who do you say Aslan is?**

"Someone to relay on. He'll be there when you need him, but he'll come in his own time, He won't come in yours."

**What was your hardest task as boy king?**

"*sigh* Leading a country, leading wars, keeping peace, making peace treaties and making sure Susan doesn't go overboard with her parties. The later is the hardest though."

**Do you ever wish you could talk your brother's place?**

"What? No way! Have you ever seen the girls who are around me? They treat me like I'm a god! You don't see the girls swooning over Edmund. No way, I want to stay as myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>*There Eczema is a real girl's name. It's weird, also embarrassing if you go into a doctor's office with your name meaning a skin disease…<strong>

**So yeah, this was kind of fun to write.**

**This interview will be the last because chapter untill I come back Monday after next. If you want me to write any more interviews with charictars just Review or PM me.**

**Thanks for your votes! I now know which quote fic I'll work on when I'm gone. But keep on voting because I really need direction.**

**Thanks for everything!**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


	5. All Four

**What's your favorite thing to do as a family?**

Lucy: Play hid-and-go-seak!

Edmund: Playing cricket as a family.

Susan: Doing a Spelling Bee.

Peter: Going on a family outing.

**Would family therapy be an option for you at this part of your life?**

Lucy: Therapy? Isn't therapy for crazy people?

Edmund: Yes.

Susan: Maybe not, but it could probably help bring us together more.

Peter: No comment

Lucy: Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's for crazy people.

**How close would you say you guys are?**

Lucy: Very close!

Edmund: I guess as any other family would be.

Susan: We're pretty close.

Peter: We are all very close.

**When did the sibling bonding actually begin?**

Lucy, Susan, Peter: After Aslan saved Edmund.

Edmund: I agree with them.

* * *

><p><strong>This is in order of what will come next:<strong>

**6. Eustace Scrub**

**7. Proffecer Digory Kirke**

**8. Jill Poll**

**9. Reepicheep**

**10. Trumpkin**

**11. Puddleglum (I'm going to have the *BEST* time writing his interview. Seriously, I will)**

**12. Caspian**

**Yay! I'm back! Did you guys miss me? I missed you guys!**

**Most of tomorrow I'll be updating so if you want to talk, just PM me and I'd love to talk with you.**

**Please send me Love/Reviews!**

**Love you all!**

**Massy**


	6. Eustace Clarence Scrubb

**Eustace Clarence Scrubb interviewed by myself**

**What did your Therapist say when you told her about Narnia?**

"Well, first off, I think she thought I was nuts, but of course she said I wasn't. Then she said that it must have been an epic dream, but I insisted that it wasn't a dream and it really happened, so she was nice and took me to this hotel. But it was a crumby hotel, all the people there were really weird and it was kind of like a hospital."

**Was it hard being a dragon?**

"No, just hard to get used to. Actually, something I miss about being a dragon is being looked up to."

**If you could do anything over, what would it be?**

"Oh, maybe treating my cousins better or reading fictions books."

**Where you able to collect any insects on your visits to Narnia for your insect collection?**

"Hahaha, yes, beautiful insects and ones I've never seen before. But unfortunately, you can only bring your memories back to our world and nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>In order of what's coming next:<strong>

**7. Proffecer Digory Kirke**

**8. Jill Poll**

**9. Reepicheep**

**10. Trumpkin**

**11. Puddleglum**

**12. Caspian**

**If you guys have any one else you want me to interview then just Review it to me or even if you have a question you want me to ask one or all of them then Review or PM me with it and I'll see what I can do.**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


	7. Professor Digory Kirke

**Professor Digory Kirke interviewed by myself**

**What are you a professor of?**

"Anything you can think of. I teach Greek, Latin, Grammar, Arithmetic, Philosophy, Theology, History and so on and so forth. I am a studier of all things."

**Why did you decide to house random children that you have never even met before?**

"Well I have this large house and it's just Mrs. Macready and me living here and a few maid who work here and I was getting tired of the same routine day in and day out. And they were good children and Lucy was a doll. If you ask me if I regret it, I'd have to tell you, No, I do not regret it."

**What do you say life is about?**

"Hmm… What do I say life is about… Well, my father always said, 'What do we live for but to make sport for our neighbors and to laugh at them in our turn.' I guess I still live by that. Though now that I've been to Narnia, I'd say that it is to excide all expectation and avoid being tempted to do wrong."

**Have you figured out who Aslan is in this world?**

"Yes, actually, I have. I believe that he is the Son of God, Jesus Christ. I compared what I knew of Aslan with what I knew about God and Jesus Christ and I came with the conclusion that Aslan is in fact, Jesus Christ."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the order that the next interviews will come:<strong>

**8. Jill Poll**

**9. Reepicheep**

**10. Trumpkin**

**11. Puddleglum**

**12. Caspian**

**13. Tumnus**

**14. Mr & Mrs Beaver**

**15. Philip**

**16. Oreius**

**17. Cornelius**

**Got any more people for me to interview? I'll do 'em.**

**Btw, I am currently working on a story with Digory as one of the main charictars and he's kind of crazy, like litterally crazy. So just be aware of that.**

**My friends and I have started this thing called RolePlay where people can sign up to be any charictar (that hasn't been taken already) and act out that charictar. It's really fun and I incurage you to go to my profile and click on the link to it and check it out or even PM me asking about it.**

**There was something really Important that I wanted to tell you but I can't remember... Oh well, I'll try to remember it for the next time.**

**Love you all!**

**Massy**


	8. Jill Pole

**Jill Pole interviewed by myself**

**Have your adventures in Narnia helped you have a better outlook on life?**

"Well, I don't know… I think it has. Though maybe not as much as it did on Eustace though… But it did change something in side of me thought."

**Can you think of anyone else you'd rather travel in Narnia with besides Eustace?**

"No, actually, I can't. All my other friends wouldn't take it seriously and make a big game out of it and thing that they were dreaming or on a holiday. No, I thank Aslan for the person to come with me to be Eustace. It also helps that you go with someone who has already been there."

**Would you say your more of a Puddleglum type or more of a Lucy Pevensie type?**

"Haha! Wow, that's a good question! Um… I think I'd be a mix between. I'm not as glum as my good friend Puddleglum or as happy go lucky as my friend's cousin, Lucy. But I sometimes act like Puddleglum more often then I'm supper happy and jumpy and all that. So I guess I'm 2/3 Puddleglum and 1/3 Lucy. Does that answer your question? Because I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>In order of what will come next:<strong>

**9. Reepicheep**

**10. Trumpkin**

**11. Puddleglum**

**12. Caspian**

**13. Tumnus**

**14. Mr & Mrs Beaver**

**15. Philip**

**16. Oreius**

**17. Cornelius**

**If you want me to interview anyone else, now is the time to Review and suggest.**

**Please review because I'm feeling kind of deppressed and need some chear up.**

**Love you all!**

**Massy**


	9. Reepicheep

**Reepicheep interviewed by myself**

**Beta-ed by foreverTeatime**

**Do you remember anything about the Dryad who sung about your destiny?**

"No, I'm afraid not. All I know about her is what my mother had told me of her. I once went to look for her to ask what the song meant, but I never did find her. Anyway, I only remember the song. Shall I sing it for you? It goes:

_Where sky and water meet,_

_Where the waves grow sweet_

_Doubt not Reepicheep_

_To find all you seek-_

_There is the utter East._

"I think it is an extremely beautiful song. Queen Lucy also said that it was beautiful. She enjoys the other songs I sing as well. Though, I won't bore you with them."

**How did you learn fencing?**

"You'd think I'd say my father, wouldn't you? Nay, it was another noble mouse named Sir Squeaklen. He was very much like a father to me though… Anyway, he taught me everything that I know. I really did love him… Yes, very, very much. Also, he gave me this sword, you know."

**How did you feel after Aslan gave you a new tail?**

"Oh! I felt much honored. I was stunned beyond words! Even more so then when I was made a knight of Narnia. I had always loved Aslan and had always respected him, but this made him real and personal to me and now there is nothing I will not do for him. I even try to accomplish the tasks Aslan has chosen for me before he asks them to show my gratitude and devotion to him."

"I hope I didn't talk too much and I'm sorry if I did. Caspian always says that it's getting me to shut up that is the trick, and I always reply to him with, 'When there is a moment when nothing needs to be said. Only then will I not say anything.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So how'd you like Reepicheep? He's adorable ain't 'e?<strong>

**Any way, this is in order in what will come next:**

**10. Trumpkin**

**11. Puddleglum**

**12. Caspian**

**13. Tumnus**

**14. Mr & Mrs Beaver**

**15. Philip**

**16. Oreius**

**17. Cornelius**

**If you have someone else you want me to interview or even have a question you want me to ask them, just let me know. I'll put it in there.**

**In case you guys didn't read it or anything. I have a poll on my profile that asks what quote I should write on next. I really need you guys to vote. Please vote after you are done reviewing.**

**Love you all!**

**Massy**


	10. Trumpkin

**Trumpkin interviewed by myself**

**What compelled you to go and defend Caspian?**

"I'm not sure. Just felt like I bloody needed to."

**What was harder to believe: that the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age where here in Narnia or that they were all still so young?**

"Hmm… It was a half and half thing. I didn't really believe them till King Peter "met" Prince Caspian."

**Did you let King Edmund win?**

"Pfft! Of course I did!"

**Did you feel betrayed when Nikabrick tried to tempt Caspian in to recruiting the White Witch?**

"Believe it or not, no, actually I didn't. Our ancestors fought for the White Witch you know. It was only a matter of time till he brought it to Prince Caspian's attention."

* * *

><p><strong>Following interviews:<strong>

**11. Puddleglum (Yay! He's the next one up!)**

**12. Caspian**

**13. Tumnus**

**14. Mr & Mrs Beaver**

**15. Philip**

**16. Oreius**

**17. Cornelius**

**18. Mrs. Pevensie**

**19. Jadis / The White Witch**

**Yay! Yet another interview! Trumpkin had the best time doing this with me!**

**Trumpkin: Wha? What the heck are you talking about? I hated it! Your a weirdo!**

**Me: But I'm your weirdo.**

**Trumpkin: Ew, what? Your sick.**

**Me: No, just slap happy. *turns to ya'll* Review everyone!**

**Trumpkin: FLAME HER! FLAME HER! SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'S CRAZY!**

**Me: Shut up, Trumpy-poo**


	11. Puddleglum

**Puddleglum interviewed by myself**

**And Thank yous to ForeverTEAtime for beta-ing and making it less OOC.**

**Looking back, how do you view your relationship with Jill and Eustace?**

"Oh, nice, I suppose. Not anything spectacular and I never expected it to last long. I'm much too flighty and not nearly serious enough to be good company, as you know."

**Did you feel repulsed or horrified finding a recipe for Marsh-wiggle in the giant's cook book?**

"I felt neither one of those feelings. And I'm not surprised that the giants had to do something special to get our bad taste out. "

**Has life gotten back to normal now that you've arrived back to your home in the marsh?**

"Alas, unfortunately that blessing has evaded me. No one will leave me alone in my own, dreary home, on my barren marshy land. It doesn't show a good light on the peoples of today for barging in on other peoples' (or, more specifically, us smelly Marsh-wiggles') land in search of stories, but like I always say, 'Life isn't all fricasseed frogs and eel pie'."

* * *

><p><strong>12. Caspian (His accent reminds me of Inigo Montoya from <em>Princess Bride. <em>"I am Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." And Caspians line is, "You killed my father.")**

**13. Tumnus**

**14. Mr & Mrs Beaver**

**15. Philip**

**16. Oreius**

**17. Cornelius**

**18. Mrs. Pevensie**

**19. Jadis / The White Witch**

**20. Edmund Pevensie (Yes, look again if you don't belive me. I got a request to do another interview and I really don't have the heart to say no.)**

**And again thanks too foreverTEAtime for beta-ing and making it less OOC. She is really awesome for helping me.**

**Reveiws are love.**

**If you have any one else you want me to interveiw just tell me. I'll even do people over agian. Like I'm going to do Edmund over again.**

**Love you all!**

**Massy**


End file.
